


What's your biggest fear?

by cookiecastiel



Series: I know what you mean, now let me help you. [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bogarts, Hurt/Comfort, I swear, M/M, Mention of abuse, but it is drarry, but no like relationship, ish, like it's drarry, sixth year, slight drarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6828412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiecastiel/pseuds/cookiecastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry stands in front of a bogart for a second time and is surprised by what he sees. Draco comes to his rescue.</p><p>disclaimer: I am from America, so I deeply apologize for any non-British type slang used in this fanfic. </p><p>READ AT YOUR OWN RISK</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's your biggest fear?

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo. This is not edited.. at all, so read at your own risk. Thankyou!

It was common knowledge to the halls of Hogwarts wizarding school who Harry potter was. 

Everyone had him figured out, his parents were killed by Voldemort when he was 1, he was shucked off to his aunt and uncle who hadn’t treated him the best, came to Hogwarts escaped Voldemort multiple times and then killed him in his fifth year. 

At least that’s what they thought his life had been like.

______________________________________________________________________________  
Harry sat with his fellow gryffindors. Everyone in the class waited impatiently for the DADA teacher to come out. They had gotten yet another professor for the seemingly cursed job position. And the Hogwarts students had taken- if not a rather frightened- like to him. 

A loud clunk filled the chattering room effectively silencing them all. Every other second another clunk would sound until Mad-eye Moody stood in front of the excited sixth years. 

“Today we’ll be studying something fairly familiar.” Came the gruff voice of the scarred man. 

“I believe you have looked at bogarts, in third year.” When no one answered he clunked his large wooden leg once again. Everyone began to nod their heads in hasty agreement.

Mad-eye slammed his hand down on a large wooden box. “We have one here today.” He rasped. 

“Now if you’ll line up here in front please.” He curtly nodded to the general area in front of the box, and people scrambled up from their seats. 

“I’ll help you, if needed, of course.” And, with no further ado, he swung the lid open. 

At the front of the line was Parvati Patil, out came a bloody mummy moaning, and swinging his large bandaged arms around blindly. Clearly her fears had not changed at all in the last three years.

Parvati let out a small squeak before yelling “riddikulus” and running promptly to her seat. 

Next in line was Neville, the bogart quickly changed into a duplicate of Bellatrix Lestrange. Though everyone in the class gasped and cringed. Harry, Hermoine, and Ron all exchanged a knowing look. They all knew that Neville’s parents had been tortured into insanity by her and another death eater years ago.

“Riddikulus.” Everyone could hear him shout, before- turning very read in the face may I add- turning and striding purposely to his desk.  
The lined continued for what seemed forever. As Harry was very excited to see what his biggest fear had changed to over three years. 

In third year he had been terrified of the dementors, but now he couldn’t see himself being so afraid. He could cast a perfect patronus after all. What else did he fear?

Ron stood in front of him, and, once again the bogart took shape into a spider. Looking very much like Aragog. But harry could not be sure, all spiders looked the same to him. 

Harry walked up to the place Ron had stood seconds before. He waited a few seconds. It seemed as though the bogart were assessing him. It took much longer than the other students. 

Of course.

Finally, to Harry’s horror, the creature took the shape of, his uncle Vernon. 

Oh god no. 

That’s all Harry could think as he saw the huge replica of his Uncle bore down in front of him. All he could do was stare shocked as the bogart started yelling horrible things at Harry. 

Never did he think uncle vernon would appear. Who would’ve thought he had such an impact on Harry. 

“You disgusting freak!” Shouted the bogart uncle Vernon. Harry couldn’t believe it, in front of all his classmates. The news would be spread across the whole school by lunch. He thought he had escaped the Dursleys, but no they always found him somehow. 

The huge whale sized man continued to scream as Harry stood shell shocked, as well as every other person in the room. What was the spell again? How did this work? 

He couldn’t remember, his scrambled brain seemed to be out of order. 

Vernon suddenly began to unbuckle his belt. Oh god, he could not get a belting in front of his classmates. 

“Oh god do the spell already.” Said an exasperated shaky voice. Malfoy.

When Harry made no moves for his wand, and Vernon raised the belt above his head ready to whip it crashing against Harry’s skin, Malfoy sprang into action. 

“Riddikulus!” He shouted in his shaky voice once again. 

Harry still didn’t move. How did you react to things again? Before he had to remember for himself Malfoy slapped him straight across the cheek. 

Harry’s head snapped backward, he couldn’t help but think it was uncle Vernon’s hand for a second before remembering this was Hogwarts. He quickly buried down his thoughts and put on a look of defiance. 

“The blood hell was that for?” Harry shouted, he could feel he red blooming across his cheek but restrained the urge to soothe the slight burn there. 

“I was trying to get you to wake up!” Malfoy shouted back. His words held the usual hatred but his eyes, his eyes were new. 

They weren’t as malicious as usual. The look he was giving harry made him feel uncomfortable. It was like he was looking right into his soul. Seeing harry for the first time in a new light. 

Harry refused to meet his gaze something about it seemed to be like spilling all his secrets. 

Harry, shaking slightly, left the room. He didn’t want to see the rest of the class’ reactions to the darkest secret he had. 

He made his way to Madam Pomfrey’s room, thinking maybe he could get a dreamless sleep potion. 

Suddenly the sound of a large door banging closed and the woosh of robes filled the, once, quiet hallway. 

And then there he was Draco fucking Malfoy. Had come, he expected Ron or Hermione to accompany him to the nurse, like usual. 

Not Draco fucking Malfoy. But of course it was him, thought Harry bitterly. He was a nosy git and had to know the details of what he had just witnessed. 

But of bloody course. These were not Malfoys intentions. He just had to become a mother right now, didn’t he? The last person on earth harry would ever want to see had come rushing to him. 

Malfoy immediately began to look him up and down as though he would find some type of mark on him, from the last two seconds he had closed the door and walked over here. Five feet from the door. 

“Are you okay?” Was his stupid git reply. God Harry hated him so much. Why did he have to be nice right now? Right when Harry would like nothing more than to take his frustrations out in a fist fight with Malfoy, he had to be nice. ANd no Harry did not like it, thank you very much.  
“I’m fine.” Harry grumpily replied, wishing there were some rocks for him to kick around. But alas his life never went his way. 

“Are you sure?” Asked malfoy staring up at him. Harry felt the urge to hug him, or something similarly as revolting, as he looked up into the gray eyes of Malfoy. 

“Why do you even care?” Asked Harry, once again wishing there was a rock for him to kick so he could distract himself from the intense gaze of Malfoy.

“I don’t know.” He replied quietly.

“Fair enough.” 

They continued down the hall in understanding silence. Until they reached the small room that Madam Pomfrey attended to her patients. 

“Truce?” Asked Malfoy. 

“Truce?” Harry knew exactly what malfoy meant, but he wanted to make sure. 

“C’mon, truce.” Malfoy shuffled nervously as he held out his hand. Harry felt himself oddly reminded of their first year. 

Looking up into the murky gray eyes Harry felt they could definitely have a truce. 

“Truce.” They shook hands, holding on a little too tight, and a little too long, before Draco turned around and made his way down the hall. 

Harry stood there a second thinking about what happened before remembering what he was supposed to be doing and opened the door that stood behind him. 

As he walked into the bright room, Harry was sure he could feel the intense gaze of gray eyes on his back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hellloooo, I have decided to continue this in a oneshot series and I have just about finished the second part so get ready!


End file.
